Harry Potter and the Seer's eye
by AntionetteGeweneReed
Summary: What would Happen if Harry knew what was coming during his fifth year at Hogwarts? How could things have been different if the score were a little bit more even? First chapter up, this is my first fic be gentle
1. Chapter 1:Summer Holidays

Chapter 1: Summer Holidays

Chapter 1: Summer Holidays

**A/N This is my first fic so please be gentle, I'm only gonna post the first two chapters so people can tell me what they think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those other characters they all belong to their respective owners, the only character I own is Kassandra. ;)**

The summer sun was sweltering hot as it beat down on the clean neat homes of Privet Drive. The grass on the usually well watered lawns had died and turned to a dusty brown.

Sitting on the garden wall of number four was a tall bespectacled boy with a mop of unruly jet black hair; he sat with the appearance of one deep in thought. Had this boy not been so deep in thinking of his own worries perhaps he might have felt the eyes that were in fact watching _him_.

You see Harry Potter (the boy sitting on the garden wall) was not your run of the mill teenage boy. Contrary to popular belief he did not attend St. Brutus's institution for incurable criminal boys. No, as a matter of fact Harry Potter was as far from criminal as you could get.

Right at this moment Harry was wondering why his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger had not come to rescue him from the muggles he was living with. Muggle, what a strange word you must think it, but yes this was the correct term for Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Muggle is the word used for those folks who do not possess magical abilities. Yes, you're getting there Harry Potter is in fact a wizard, a wizard preparing for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had battled for the right to live for four years now, the same foe who had murdered Harry's mother and father. Last June the wizarding world's greatest fear had been realized. The Darkest wizard for a century had returned, the only problem was that few chose to accept this reality.

Was it only two months ago that Harry had seen Cedric Diggory die at the hands of his parents' betrayer? Was it only two months ago that Harry had been bound to a tombstone in that dark graveyard and watched his greatest enemy return to power?

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia, a boney woman with too much neck and horsey teeth called from inside the house, "Dinner, get in here now!"

Harry, who was jerked from his thoughts and called back to reality by his Aunt, stood up from his place on the wall preparing to join his Aunt, Uncle and their porky son Dudley for dinner when he felt them, the eyes that had been watching him this whole time. When he turned around searching for the eyes he found nothing so he instead walked in to dinner.

Up in his room Harry marked off another day on his calendar, only two more weeks until he would be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was more Harry's home than Privet Dive had ever been. With these comforting thoughts in mind Harry climbed into bed and dropped off to sleep.

The next day found Harry lying on the ground hidden by some rhododendrons under the sitting room window trying to hear what was on the news. The television did little to calm Harry's already frayed nerves.

When he had heard enough Harry sat up. Many things happened at once, there was a loud crack and Harry jumped to his feet pulling out his wand at the same time. Before Harry could hit his head on the open sitting room window something tripped him so that he fell on his back hidden once again by the flowers.

"Stay put unless you want real trouble," said a voice close to his ear. Harry felt a slight pressure on his shoulders as someone put wait on him to keep him down.

Uncle Vernon stuck is nosey purple face out the window and looked around, he saw nothing. It was fortunate that it did not occur to him to look down other wise he would have seen Harry. Uncle Vernon retreated into the comfort of his air conditioned house.

Meanwhile the pressure was lifted off Harry and he looked around for the face that belonged to the voice. There was no one. Harry pondered how could someone appear and disappear so quickly and quietly? Still pondering Harry slid out of his hiding place and went to sit on the garden wall till dinner time.

When Dudley came home Harry was called to the sitting room for a chat. "We will be leaving the house somewhere close to seven thirty and Wednesday night for the award ceremony. Harry you are to stay in your room and do not touch any of our food or possessions. Also we will be locking you in your room," said Uncle Vernon looking very superior.

Harry never understood why they would give him all these rules when they just planned on locking his bedroom door anyway.

So as it were seven thirty Wednesday night the Dursleys took off to the award ceremony and Harry was left alone with his thoughts to occupy him.

Downstairs in the kitchen there came the sound of glass breaking. Harry shot up out of bed. The next thing Harry knew he was downstairs in the kitchen with an assortment of strange witches and wizards.

They were waiting for the signal telling them that it was safe to leave. Among the assortment where two of Harry's school professors, his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Remus J. Lupin, and Harry's should-have-been fourth year DADA teacher Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Sooner than he thought possible Harry was taken from number four Privet Drive and taken to the order of the Phoenix's headquarters at number 12 Grimauld place where he was reunited with his friends and his god father Sirius black. Harry spent the remainder of is summer holidays here and then it was back to Hogwarts at last.

**A/N I kno it's not great but it's a start and the second chap will b better leave a review plz**


	2. Chapter 2: Kassandra

A/N here's chapter 2 thank you for my very first review moromu

**A/N here's chapter 2 thank you for my very first review moromu!!**

Professor Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles, stood up and called for attention.

"First I would like to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts. This year we will be joined by a foreign exchange student, please treat her with kindness and friendship," at this Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione and then continued with his pre-sorting speech.

"I hope she's cute," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes

The door to the Great Hall opened and in walked a teenage girl. She looked to be in about fifth year, she was dressed in her black school robes, and held her pointed witches hat in one hand. She had long brown hair and was not very tall, but she walked in with her head held high daring any one to tell her that she didn't belong.

"Yeah, she's cute," Ron answered for himself. Hermione rolled her eyes in Ron's direction again.

Professor McGonagall took out a small slip of parchment, "Trelawney, Kassandra," she called. The girl stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Kassandra Trelawney? Wasn't that Professor Trelawney's great, great grandmother or something?" asked Harry.

"I hope she's not as mental as Trelawney," muttered Ron.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and Kassandra became the first new Gryffindor of the new school term.

Kassandra walked up on Harry's left side and asked in an accent clearly stating that she was a long way from home, "May I sit here?"

Harry's face whipped around, "Sure," he answered.

After the sorting the feast began. Harry and Ron dove right in devouring everything in their reach. Kassandra reached and carefully picked out a few things she recognized and ate. Then when dessert came she was completely lost. She just stared at everything looking very confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Dessert?" Ron supplied.

"No I mean specifically," Kassandra said.

"Where are you from?" asked Ron incredulously.

"America," she answered simply.

"Well Kassandra," Harry began but the American cut him off.

"Kassie," she said, "Call me Kassie. People only call me Kassandra when I'm in trouble," she grinned.

"Kassie," Harry grinned back. Anybody who saw this knew it was the beginning of an unstoppable friendship.

After picking a yummy bowl of ice cream Kassie began to tell them her story. "Yes I'm related to Professor Trelawney, she's my Aunt, and before you ask no she is not a fake, but she does get very carried away, and very lucky," The trio swapped stories with her as well and amazingly throughout the entire exchange no body asked if Kassie herself was a seer.

It was the first day of classes and Kassie and Hermione found that they had something in common they were both studious bookworms who loved to answer questions.

"It's wonderful to have some one who equals me academically, someone I can have intelligent conversations with and they don't look at me with blank stares when I say something," Kassie confided in Mione after Charms that day.

"Me too," confirmed Hermione as they walked arm in arm toward lunch.

By the end of lunch they had become best friends and they had made plans to visit the library after classes that day.

After lunch came Divination. "Sorry Mione but its kind of mandatory, seeing as she is my aunt and all, you know," Kassie told her after Mione had voiced a complaint.

"All right," Mione conceded and they went their separate ways.

Harry, Ron and Kassie made their way to the North Tower and up the spiral staircase into the dark, smelly divination class room. Trelawney was the same as ever as soon as every one was seated she gave Harry the first death prediction of the new term.

"Aunt Sybil death predictions still? Really, isn't it about time you moved on to a new subject?" came Kassie's voice from the shadows.

Trelawney looked in the direction of the voice. As soon as Kassie stepped out of the shadows Trelawney gave a loud shriek and leaped at her niece wrapping her in a smothering bear hug.

Professor Trelawney brought Kassie to the front of the class insisting on introducing her to every single one of the students, even the ones Kassie already knew!

After class Harry, Ron and Kassie walked down the spiral staircase (getting dizzier and dizzier and dizzier) on their way to meet Mione so they could walk together to the first DADA class with the new teacher.

The new teacher, it turned out, was more toad than teacher. "Professor Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge," the toad introduced herself. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts fifth years," she simpered. When no one answered her in return, she tut tutted and said, "Lets try this again; when I say welcome you are to say 'Good morning Professor Umbridge.' The toad repeated herself.

The class gave a half hearted and clearly disgusted, "Good morning Professor Umbridge," while they twiddled with their wands.

To the classes utter astonishment they learned that they would not be using their wands at all this year! Harry, after hearing this announcement, began yelling at the teacher telling her about Voldemort rising to power again last summer and arguing that they must learn practical defense or they would all die. In the end Gryffindor lost fifty points and Harry got detention with the toad.

"Harry meet me in the common room tonight before you go to detention with the toad, I'll wait up for you okay. No arguments," Kassie instructed Harry.

Harry dutifully met Kassie in the common room before his detention. "What is it Kassie?" he asked upon his arrival.

"Hold out your hands," she told him. He did as instructed and Kassie pulled out her wand and waved over Harry's hands effectively making them numb.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"You'll see just go to detention, oh and don't tell Umbridge what I did to your hands," she told him.

Harry went to Umbridge's office where he learned he would be writing lines.

"You are to write 'I must not tell lies'" the toad ordered Harry.

"How many times?" asked Harry.

"As many times as it takes to sink in," she told him.

After being given a 'special' quill and told he would not need ink he began to write. The ink from the quill came out scarlet. It was not until Harry looked at his hand did he realize that he was in fact writing in his own blood. Harry was immediately grateful for the numbing charm.

Only after Umbridge examined his hand and gave Harry an evil toady smile was he released from her presence. Upon gaining his freedom Harry rushed up to the seventh floor and walked to Gryffindor Tower. Harry found only Kassie awake in the common room. Next to her on the table was a bowl of yellowish liquid. Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

Kassie told Harry to put his hand in the bowl of liquid and she removed the spell from his hands. The potion immediately took affect soothing and disinfection the raw cuts. Harry took his hand out of the bowl and examined the new scars.

"You're not going to tell me how you knew what she was going to do to me are you?" Harry asked. Kassie shook her head in the negative.

So Harry didn't ask instead he said, "Thank you," and headed off to bed.

**A/N here's chapter two I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions let me kno!**

**Sorry to everyone who thought chap 1 was this one! I still don't quite kno how this site works!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seeker and the Seer

A/N Hey guys I know it's been a while but like I said I was only gonna put up 2 chaps in order to see how things went so yea… anyway heres chapter three and I just wanna give a heads up-my timeline is really, really screwed up.

Chapter 3: The Seeker and the Seer

The next day dawned clear and bright, Kassie was up before the sun, and deciding that she would not be able to get anymore sleep she put on her uniform and headed downstairs to the common room.

She walked down the spiral staircase that lead from the dormitories to the common room and found that it was not empty as she first thought it would be. Sitting in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire was Neville Longbottom, a look of confusion and concern on his features.

"Hello Neville," she said getting the boy's attention. Neville looked up and in the time it took Kassie to sit down in the chair across from him she had sized up the situation. "Girl trouble?" she asked nodding knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Neville asked mournfully.

Kassie nodded, "Sorry but yes, it's painfully obvious, well at least to me seeing as I am a girl. Why don't you tell me what's up maybe I can help," she suggested.

So Neville poured out the story about how he had met Luna Lovegood on the train and now he kept going back in his mind and seeing that image of her, wand tucked behind one ear, butter beer bottle cap necklace, turnip earrings, and big blue eyes scanning the pages of an upside down Quibbler. So now he was confused because Luna both scared and entranced him.

Kassie smiled, "Sounds to me Neville like you have a crush on our Miss Lovegood,"

"Really?" Neville asked wide eyed.

"Yup sounds like it," she confirmed

"Well what should I do then?" he asked.

"Give it time; get to know her a little bit, make an effort to be her friend. After that look at your feelings again if you still feel the same way talk to her about it," Kassie stood up and gave Neville a friendly pat on the knee and headed down to breakfast.

Down in the empty Great Hall Kassie sat with a book propped up on one knee and reached for some coffee and a cinnamon raisin muffin. The doors to the Hall opened and Kassie turned expecting to see Neville Longbottom but was instead confronted with a very serious looking Harry Potter. "That was a very kind thing you did for Neville back upstairs that was very good advice," he said by way of greeting.

"Thank you I was glad to help, now if you wouldn't mind helping me?" she indicated to the food splayed out on the table.

Harry laughed, "It's not funny!" she cried, "It's embarrassing!" Harry sat and for the next hour they talked food.

When the rest of Gryffindor house arrived Harry was approached by Angelina Johnson, "Practice after class today," she told him.

"Right, I'll be there," he told her.

Then he took out his schedule and groaned "Double potions today,"

Kassie who had been conversing silently with Hermione turned and looked at Harry, "It's alright Harry we have our first Care of Magical creatures class today and I can't wait to meet Hagrid," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

With that last comforting thought the friends stood up and headed towards potions class. As they walked down the dungeon corridors Kassie reached out to Harry and grabbed him by the arm.

"Harry whatever you do you have got to keep your temper with the toad, as for Snape, leave him to me okay." Kassie silently begged with her startling blue eyes.

He raised a confused eyebrow but answered, "Okay,"

With that they continued toward the potions classroom and they arrived a good fifteen minuets early.

Kassie glanced around, in her head she contemplated, she could tell them the truth and that would make her job a lot easier, or she could keep herself to herself. The minuets would tick by and she would miss her chance if she didn't take it now.

Before she could talk herself out of it she said, "Harry,"

He turned and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I have to tell you guys something, it's…" she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so nervous.

"Its okay Kassie, you can tell us anything," Hermione smiled, "We know how to keep a secret," she said reassuringly.

"You have to trust me, I'm gonna sound insane but you have to believe me. Promise me that you'll give me the benefit of the doubt," Kassie pleaded.

"I have no idea what that means, but sure Kassie we'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but where do we find it?" Ron asked honestly.

Kassie smiled at him. Harry leaned over and quietly whispered in Ron's ear, probably explaining the figure of speech. Sure enough a few minuets later the tips of Ron's ears turned pink.

"Harry, remember last night you had detention with Umbridge, and I did that thing with your hand? You wanted to know how I knew…" she hesitated.

"Yeah," he prompted.

"I knew because I'm a…Seer," she finished quietly. "But not like Aunt Sybil, I don't do all that predicting death and destruction or anything like that,"

"Okay," said Harry.

"That's it? You believe me?" Kassie asked astounded.

Hermione smiled again, "We promised to give you the benefit of the doubt, and here it is,"

"I'll show you," she whispered quietly as they stepped into the class room.

The four took up one table with the girls in the middle. "Something is going on between Malfoy and Parkinson," she said a little confused. "3, 2, 1" as soon as Kassie said one a very rumpled looking Draco Malfoy stalked in followed by an angry Pansy Parkinson.

The trio was astounded. The rest of the class filled in moments later. "Snape in, 3, 2, 1," again as soon as she said one the Hogwarts Potions Master swooped in like the large bat he resembled. "Now here's one you never see, Gryffindor earns fifteen points,"

Snape heard her mumbling and turned to look at her, "Ah… our new exchange student, it seems the Golden Trio is soon to become the Golden Quartet. Tell me Miss…Trelawney," he said glancing at his piece of parchment, "What do the ingredients on the board make?"

"Veritaserum," she answered immediately.

With a flick of his wrist the ingredients changed.

"Draught of the Living Death," she said when he repeated his question. This continued for another five minuets, during which Kassie answered all of his inquisitions correctly.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Trelawney for being the second know-it-all to enter this classroom," he finished by glaring at Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Kassie gave him a look that said 'Be patient,' Waving his wand one last time Snape revealed the day's potion.

"The professor should watch his step," Kassie said grinning evilly. A few minuets later Professor Snape stepped on the front of his robe and for the first time in his adult life fell flat on his hooked nose.

Snape stood up in a huff and glared at his students. The Gryffindors had miraculously managed to keep from laughing.

Class went by pretty normally from there, except for one very strange occurrence, Neville didn't blow anything up! In his place Vincent Crabbe added too much powdered moonstone to his draught of peace and as a result the entire cauldron boiled and bubbled and the potion shot into the air going directly for an unsuspecting Snape.

Harry saw all of this in slow motion and was monumentally surprised when the potions master was seen flying across the room and out of the way of the run-away potion. When the class looked round for the source of the well placed spell they were doubly surprised to find Neville Longbottom standing with his wand pointed at the professor.

Snape who had not turned in time to see the potion coming at him let alone stop it looked up to see the caster of the spell that saved his face. After glimpsing Neville's own surprised face and determining him as the source of the spell Snape was surrounded by 'concerned' Slytherins.

Snape stood up and dusted off his robes for the second time that day. "Bring up your potion vials, class is over," and then almost as an afterthought he muttered, "fifteen points to Gryffindor,"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to stare wide-eyed at Kassie who was absentmindedly writing her name on her vial of perfectly brewed potion.

She looked up confused, "What?" she asked. Before they could answer she was already cleaned up and heading for Snape's desk with her potion. Then practically running she took off out the door and into the dungeon corridor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, cleaned up their own messes and chased after her. Catching her at the end of the corridor, they skidded to a halt "What… who…huh?" all three tried to come up with a coherent sentence.

"What Crookshanks got your tongue?" Kassie asked.

Hermione being the first to recover asked, "How did you do that?"

"I told you I'm a Seer," Kassie answered her friend.

"But you didn't even go all stiff and start droning on in a disturbing monotone," Harry put in.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry and each had an eyebrow raised.

"I told you I'm not like my Aunt, I don't do prophecy I do more like visions," Kassie smiled again, "None of that tea dreg mumbo jumbo,"

Then she turned to Ron and said, "Ron I suggest you take to steps to the left right now,"

Ron quickly did as he was told and was promptly knocked to the ground. Looking up he found himself staring into the dark and impossibly sad eyes of Pansy Parkinson. Pansy looked at Ron and her face turned tomato red, jumping up she shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.

"What did you do that for?!" Ron hollered.

"Relax Ronald, you thank me later, in the future," she winked at him and he raises a confused eyebrow at her in return.

That was all the friends needed, they all turned and began walking down the corridor toward their next class.

That afternoon at lunch Harry turned to his friends and asked, "Tonight the quidditch team is gonna go run a test flight out at the pitch, do you want to come watch?"

"Sorry Harry, homework," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, mate I've got an essay for Flitwick that I've got to get done by tomorrow," answered Ron.

"I'll be there," Kassie told him with a smile.

He returned her smile and told her to meet him in the common room after dinner and that they could go down to the pitch together.

After lunch the friends took off down the lawns excited to see their very large friend Hagrid. When they got down the lawn they were greeted instead by the sight of professor Grubbly-plank. After a lesson that was fairly free of potentially deadly animals they went to Divination then History of magic then dinner. (**A/N sorry if their schedule is way screwed up!**)

After dinner Kassie and Harry went upstairs to drop off their bags and instead Kassie came down with a large shoulder bag that had an extra cloak in it. Harry was dressed in his Quidditch uniform holding his Firebolt in his right hand. They walked out the portrait hole together and Harry led her to a large window in the corridor. He pulled the latch on the window to open it to the night air.

Turning around to face Kassie, Harry held out his hand and swung one leg over the broom handle in one fluid move pulling Kassie along with him.

"Harry I don't think this a good idea," Kassie screeched. But Harry paid no attention launching both of them out the window. Kassie screamed and squeezed her arms tighter around Harry's middle tucking her head into his shoulder.

Harry laughed and lifted one hand off the handle of his broom and patted the hands squeezing the air out of him. Kassie lifted her head and peeked over Harry's shoulder squeaked and tucked her head back into his shoulder.

After what seemed like an hour but was only a few minuets, they landed and Kassie went to take her place in the stands to watch.

Harry launched himself into the air to join his teammates and Kassie's eye's shot up following his every move. After about five Kassie flicked her eyes around the pitch checking for any other onlookers seeing no one she reached into her bag and pulled out… a sketchbook and a pencil. Smiling to herself she flipped it open to the first page. A brand new sketchbook to fill she wiggled in her seat a grin plastered on her face. Wrapping the extra cloak around her she put her pencil to the paper and began her drawing. An hour and a half later the drawing was finished and thankfully so was practice. Kassie quickly closed the sketchpad and shoved it into her bag before anyone could see it. Turning around she was startled by Harry standing there grinning like a maniac.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. "You think we're going to win?"

"Definitely," she assured him. Then she noticed his robe over one arm and continuing her observation of his person found the rest of his school uniform rumpled and wrinkled. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt her cheeks grow warm. Harry didn't seem to notice, he jerked his head in the general direction of the school saying, "Shall we?"

Kassie stood grabbed her bag and fell into step with him. Walking in silence Kassie found herself unable to resist taking little peeks at Harry while he walked beside her. Every time she caught herself looking she would silently berate her self and look away.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they made it back to the castle. Up on the seventh floor Harry said the password and gestured for Kassie to enter first. Slightly embarrassed and a bit clumsily Kassie climbed through and found herself in the middle of an empty common room. Turning she was slightly surprised to see Harry grinning.

"Thanks," he said, "for coming to watch me practice,"

"You're welcome," she squeaked then they turned and went their separate ways.

Upstairs in her dormitory Kassie stood staring at herself in the mirror. Then she saw it. "Oh no…" she whispered.

**A/N that's the end of chap 3 plz plz plz review I really need to kno how this is going! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next??? Come on I kno u can it's really easy to see…….**


End file.
